Harmony
"Harmony" is the third episode of Haven. Synopsis Audrey and Nathan investigate an upheaval at the local psychiatric hospital where something caused the patients to become normal for a time while driving their doctor mad. As they track down the escaped patients, Audrey and Nathan discover that whatever caused the temporary reversal has begun to spill across all of Haven – making normal townspeople go dangerously insane. Plot At Haven's psychiatric hospital, Ray McBreen is talking to his wife, Lily, (a patient at the hospital) who is muttering over her piano. Dr. Lucassi and Nurse Gail are working with two comatose patients in the hospital, Howard Sperry and William. They hear a crash and run to investigate, and find Lucassi standing over a spilled tray of medicine. The intern approaches the doctor, only to find the doctor crazed, and is thrown at a wall. Its Audrey's first day with the Haven police, and still is researching the woman in the photo. Audrey admits that she thought her first few cases would be more adventurous when she became a cop. Nathan teases her that she likes the weird cases, but is interrupted when Nathan gets a call about an incident at the psychiatric facility. When they arrive, they find almost all the staff on a crazed rage. They approach the doctor who is trashing a room, and Audrey drugs him to pass out. As the staff recover, Audrey figures out all the patients in the room with the doctor have escaped. They soon find the patients, William and Howard, playing peacefully with the children. Meanwhile, Ray returns home to find wife Lily prefectly fine in his house. Happy to see her well, he gives her a hug, and offers to get some food. Back at the facility, Audrey and Nathan return the two male patients, and the one patient, Howard starts talking about flowers. Before Audrey can get answers Both of them suddenly go comatose and Lucassi recovers and offers his help as he's taken out on a stretcher.WIthout any other opitions, Audrey unstrapps him so that he can check on his patients. He tells Audrey and Nathan that the two patients were catatonics, and that Lily is dangerously violent. They set out to find Lily. When they arrive at Lily's house and they find Ray returning with food. He thinks Lily is better and heads inside, but they discover that Lily has reverted and fled. The doctor explains that Lily was a musician with an obsessive disorder, and Ray figures that Lily will seek out a piano. Although they decide they also need to test Lucassi's medicine to see if that's what caused the strange behavior. So they split up; Nathan goes to find Lily, while Audrey heads back with the doctor. Nathan talks to Ray, who explains that Lily used to write music and got a deal with a record executive. To help her, Ray took her to her favorite song writing place, but got into an accident. Lily was submerged for eight minutes and only avoided brain death because of the cold. At the facility, Lucassi recreates the exact dosage, he explains to Audrey about what his work is about and how he wants to cure Alzheimer's. Lucassi tricks Audrey to get her out of the room and then locks the door behind her. He attempts to recreate the situation, by spilling the same amount. However, this time nothing happens. As Nathan and Ray search a nearby venue for Lily, they spot Duke walking by with a giant fish. Duke swears he paid for it, but Nathan doesn't believe him. Duke ask Nathan if Audrey knows everything about Nathan, including the fact he's not a "real boy". Before Nathan can argue back, Ray calls him over to where he's found Lily, trying to play the paino. At the station, Audrey and Lucassi review the video footage from the facility. They notice William nearby and that he was already cured before Lucassi spilled the medicine. Audrey calls Nathan with the details, but he stops her, and tells her that they've found Lilly trying to play the piano. Ray tries to talk to Lily, and starts playing the piano with her. As Audrey and Lucassi arrive, they discover that the bar customers are going on an insane and destroying things. They go inside and find Nathan standing in the corner. Audrey approaches him trying to figure out whats going on and sees him put a flame to his skin. Audrey realize that he's been affected by the same plague of insanity. He storms out past Audrey, pushing her asids and walks away.The police mobilize to confine the newly-insane townsfolk, and Lucassi believes its Lilly causing this. Before Audrey can further look into the matter, she gets word that Nathan is down at the marina. Duke is working when Nathan arrives, and asks him what its like to feel the sun. Duke is confused, and then notices Nathan isn't looking too great. Then Nathan attacks Duke, yelling at him for the things Duke has done. Nathan pins him by his neck, trying to strangle him, but Audrey arrives in time and tasers Nathan unconscious. She tells Duke to keep him there until she can find Lilly and he reluctantly agrees. Audrey calls Lucassi and asks him if Lilly was playing the piano in the video. Lucassi confirms that Lily was and Audrey heads back to the facility to take a look at Lilly's room. While Audrey is out, Duke chains Nathan up so he can't do anymore damage. When he wakes up, Nathan rants, attempts to break free, and accuses Duke of being a parasite who uses people. Nathan continues on by asking if Duke is going to use Audrey the same way he uses everyone else. Now angry, Duke punches Nathan, cutting his lip open. Unable to feel the pain from Duke's punch, Nathan reminds that Duke can't hurt him, and Duke walks away. At Lilly's room, Audrey finds a photo of Lilly and Ray on Ray's boat, the Caprice, and figures that they must be hiding out there. Lucassi explains to Audrey that Ray used to say how when Ray's grandfather washed up in Haven, he abandoned the boat. Then Audrey gets a call from Duke, and he tells her that he's done playing host to Nathan. Nathan had regained his sanity and Audrey comes to get him. With Nathan back to normal, Audrey explains her theory about how Lily's music is causing insanity, but Nathan doesn't believe its that. He mentions that Ray was sitting beside Lily and started to play the piano with her when the outburst of insanity started. At a boatyard, Ray is preparing to leave with a sane Lily on his grandfather's boat. Lily though realizes that Ray was the one making people insane, and tells him to stop. Audrey remembers that Ray was at the facility when Lucassi went insane, and by now, Ray has figured out that about what he can do. Back in the boatyard, Ray insists that he doesn't want to hurt people, but unpacks a bunch of musical instruments when Lily isn't looking. Back to Duke's boat, Duke overhears Nathan and Audrey talking about Ray's boat, and offers the location of the boatyard. Although Duke won't give the location unless he comes with them, and Audrey reluctantly gives in, but only if he does what she says. When Ray returns, he discovers that Lily is reveating back, and uses his ability to cure her by playing the guitar. Lucassi walking nearby, trying to find the boat, hears the music and goes insane. The crazed doctor climbs into the boat and attacks Ray. As Nathan and Audrey arrive with Duke a the boatyard, and Audrey tells Duke to stay at the truck much to his displeasure. Then out of the blue, Lily runs up to them and she explains that Lucassi took Ray captive and was muttering something. Audrey figures out that its the facility and head there. They leave Duke to watch Lily while they go inside to find the doctor. Audrey wonders if Lucassi can actually cure his patients using Ray's ability. When they find him, they see that the doctor has strapped Ray down and is preparing to remove his brain. They burst in and try to calm the crazed doctor. While Nathan distracts the doctor, Audrey manages to get the defibrillator and shock him unconscious. Audrey figured that Nathan recovered earlier due to that he was tazered, and thought the same would work on Lucassi. When Ray wakes up, he see Lily nearby, but soon realizes she is losing sanity again. Ray tries to find a musical instrument, Lily stops him, insisting its not worth it. Lily makes Ray promise not to cure her again and starts to sing to him but, reverts. Downstairs, Ray explains that he hadn't played music in years until the day he played at the facility. He explains about his grandfather, and how he had warned Ray to stay away from music. Ray figures that his grandfather knew about his gift. Audrey suggests the idea that they let Ray and Llly sail away. This way, Ray can keep his wife sane. So Ray heads to Lily's room and plays music. Now sane, they take her, Howard, and William with them. As they ready to leave, Ray promises that one day they will return once he's worked out a way to maintain their sanity and not affect others. Howard tells that Audrey looks just like a woman he sold flowers to years ago, but doesn't remember the name. Although he was able to remember in 1983 he sold flowers to a woman named Lucy. Later on, Duke asks Audrey not to tell anyone that he helped out. He realizes that the troubles are back and Audrey confirms. Audrey finds Nathan and tells Nathan she discovered the woman's name; Lucy. Nathan is glad for her, and then receives a call about missing patients from the facility and comments how crazy it is there. Credits Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Lyriq Bent as Ray McBreen * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos (credit only) * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Cast * Genevieve Steele as Lilly McBreen * Michael McPhee as Morgan * Suzanne Hawkins as Gail Doty * Jazz Campbell as William * John Awoods as Howard Sperry Uncredited * Christopher Shore as Rudy Lucassi Featured Music *"Chance to Dream" by Sweet Talk Radio Reception Jo Curtis of Unreality Shout admitted that, while the plot of the episode was "ludicrous," "silly," and "unbelievable," the story "was actually rather cleverly parlayed." Curtis specifically described Lucas Bryant's "depiction of the temporary insanity" caused by McBreen's psychometric musical power as "outstanding" and "truly engrossingly scary." Mike Moody of TV Squad described the episode's story as "another dull mystery plot" and called the series "one of the most uninspired new shows of the summer" (2). Notes * Lyriq Bent co-started with Lucas Bryant in the TV series Shoot the Messenger that also featured fellow Haven actor Maurice Dean Wint and Season 2 guest Ari Cohen. * On the Season 1 DVD and Blu-Ray Boxsets, the episode has a longer opening, feauturing more scenes and a longer theme. This was repeated on Audrey Parker's Day Off. External links Summary based off from this site: http://www.tv.com/haven/harmony/episode/1346862/recap.htm Category:Season 1